


Thinking Of You, Thinking Of Us

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Choi Soobin-Centric, Ex Best Friend Yeonbin, I Miss My Ex Best Friend, Long-Distance Friendship, Overthinking, Platonic Relationships, Sad Choi Soobin, it doesn't work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it's 3am, soobin can't sleep, naturally he become sad
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 10





	Thinking Of You, Thinking Of Us

**Author's Note:**

> hello im sad and hate myself so i have to write somethings to let go of this useless feelings :(
> 
> not beta-ed

What was it again? Anxious? Is that what it is? Cause Soobin doesn't know, it's 3 am and he was supposed to sleep when he say good night to his mother 4 hours ago, but here he is. 

Wide awake in the middle of the night, sad and alone with nothing but his own thoughts by his side, inside his brain. He is tired of course, but it's not quite enough to pull him into a dreamland just yet.

It's cold and he can feel himself shivering despite the thick blanket wrapped around him. He know he could get sick tomorrow morning, but it just couldn't happen. 

His mind wander to the old time, he miss someone. 

And he know it's not the same, nothing can change the fact that his life a little different now. 

His best friend is not his best friend anymore. 

He let out a sighed, and a single tear slipped. 

He know it's no one fault. 

He couldn't made him stay, it just wasn't meant to be. 

But he miss him, someone like Choi Yeonjun can't be replace easily. 

His first ever friend that talk to him and made him feel happy, cause if he remember better school was hell for him. He have friends, but they hate him. And nothing ever come easy, not the teachers, not the students. He hate all the time he has to spend without Yeonjun in his school life. 

He recalled their first meeting, the day he realize that he finally have a friend. Someone that won't talk shit behind his back and would want to spend the whole day together making stupid jokes and shitty pranks toward each other. 

He remember Yeonjun angry glare when he beat him on a board game, he remember the amount of laughter erupted in the abandoned class room when Beomgyu gave him a flick on his forehead as he lose his winning streak. 

Yeonjun was the happiest and also the one who sulked the most cause he didn't win.

He remember it at the back of his head, like it happened just yesterday. 

But all of that means nothing now, when college happen they lost contact. 

He still can view his instagram stories and have his number save inside his phone. But interacting with one another doesn't feel right. He saw how happy the other was today, hanging out with his new friend and sharing the bill together. 

He want to be apart of it too. 

But that didn't happen, Yeonjun doesn't reach for him, and he feels like a fool for always waiting for it to happen. 

He doesn't need him anymore, the situation are different, feeling change, summer has passed. 

_"Junie," Yeonjun passed him a tiny smile,_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Am I your best friend?" Yeonjun laughed, making him feel stupid for asking, but the next line brought a smile to his face again._

_"Of course you are!"_

_Soobin finally have someone to call best friend._

He wish for him to be well, he wish for him to remember him, but wishes are only wishes, he doesn't have a fairy to grant it. 

Soobin hate himself, and he hope when he wake up tomorrow he can sleep the feeling away again. 

**Author's Note:**

> that past conversation is actually me and my Ex best friend, but i guess it just be like that sometimes :)


End file.
